The present invention is directed to interchangeable and customizable pull mechanisms (e.g. knobs and handles) used on barrier structures.
Barrier structures are everywhere. Most doors are swinging barrier structures. Some doors, such as sliding glass doors and sliding closet doors are sliding barrier structures. Sometimes the barrier structures are just a face of another structure. For example, the face of a drawer barrier structure that slides because the drawer to which it is attached slides. Barrier structures can have other types of movement such as rotation. Some barrier structures (e.g. walls) are not movable.
To facilitate the actuation of the movement of a barrier structure, most barrier structures include a gripping mechanism such as a knob or a handle (herein after referred to generally as a “pull mechanism”). A pull mechanism is fastened to a barrier structure to provide a means for a user to move the barrier structure via the movement of the pull mechanism. For purposes of this specification, the term “knob” will be used to describe a pull mechanism that has a single point of contact with the barrier structure and the term “handle” will be used to describe a pull mechanism that has multiple points of contact with the barrier structure.
It should be noted that a pull mechanism may be used even if it does not facilitate movement. For example, a pull mechanism may be used on an unmovable barrier structure. The use of such a pull mechanism may be decorative or may serve another function (e.g. for use as a hook for hanging objects).
The proliferation of barrier structures generally tends to result in a proliferation of pull mechanisms. Cabinets, doors, furniture, and other fixtures often have pull mechanisms that are commonly used or purchased through commercial outlets. The manufacturer of these'fixtures may choose among a wide variety of commercially produced pull mechanisms. These pull mechanisms can affect the appearance, style, and feel of the fixtures and the spaces in which the fixtures occupy. For example, a typical kitchen might have twenty or more cabinet doors and drawers (barrier structures), each with its own pull mechanism. A typical bedroom set might have ten or more drawers in his and her dressers and night stands, each drawer with its own pull mechanism. It has long been known in remodeling circles that changing the pull mechanisms in a kitchen or on furniture can give the kitchen or furniture a quick “face lift.” Home supply and hardware stores stock hundreds of variations of pull mechanisms. So users who don't like traditional pull mechanisms replace them with modern pull mechanisms, users who don't like whimsical pull mechanisms replace them with serious pull mechanisms, and/or users who don't like small and dainty pull mechanisms replace them with large and bulky pull mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,365 to Howie, Jr. is directed to a knob with a decorative ring and snap-on cap. U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,630 to Howie, Jr. is directed to a knob with a decorative cover. U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,946 to Hayden is directed to a cabinet knob with an interchangeable fascia that uses magnetic means for securing the fascia to the knob. All of these devices theoretically would allow a user to change the look of the device by changing components.